motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend Heroes
TheDoc accidentally '''opened' a Vortex in the lab that sent your worker team in the past !'' Meet the legendary ancestors of your favorite characters and '''fight' to return to the present!'' Stage 1: Ancient Sparta ZeusDoc: Tonight you dine '''in hell! THIS! IS! SPARTAAAAAA!' Objective: Collect these items to open the vortex ! * 2 Spartan Helmet * 1 Spartan Sword Fight: Spartan Barracks (4 ). Loot: Spartan Items When you open the vortex, you will have 30 minutes to defeat ZeusDoc. Each battle costs 6 . If you don't defeat him in that time, you will have to gather the items all over to open the vortex again. Reward: * 5 * 5 * 10,000 Stage 2: Middle Age ''Lordos Conqueros: Come on '''ya pansy! '''I'll '''bite your legs off!' Objective: Collect these items to open the vortex ! * 3 Knight Chainmail * 2 Knight Horn * 1 Knight Sword Fight: Knights Tower (6 ). Loot: Knight Items When you open the vortex, you will have 30 minutes to defeat Lordos Conqueros. Each battle costs 12 . If you don't defeat him in that time, you will have to gather the items all over to open the vortex again. Reward: * 10 * 10 * 15,000 * Bendy Proto Zero Stage 3: Feudal Japan ''Memnarch: You are unleashing '''powers beyond your understanding! Prepare for oblivion!' Objective: Collect these items to open the vortex ! * 6 Ninja Shuriken (Common) * 4 Ninja Band (Common) * 3 Ninja Sai (Rarer) * 2 Ninja Katana (Rarest) Fight: Ninja Temple (8 ). Loot: Ninja Items When you open the vortex, you will have 30 minutes to defeat NekoMan. Each battle costs 16 . If you don't defeat him in that time, you will have to gather the items all over to open the vortex again. Reward: * 15 * 15 * 2 Mystery Cards * Steam Monster Final Stage: Temporal Invasion ''Time Monster: I'm surprised you '''made it this far!' Let's do the time warp again!'' Objective: Collect these items to open the vortex ! * 7 Past Stone (Common) * 5 Present Stone (Common) * 4 Future Stone (Rarest) * 3 Vortex Stone (Rarer) Fight: Motor Forest (8 ). Loot: Time Stones When you open the vortex, you will have 30 minutes to defeat Time Monster. Each battle costs 16 . If you don't defeat him in that time, you will have to gather the items all over to open the vortex again. Reward: * 25 * 25 * 5 Mystery Cards * Lunar Roller Mega Battle: Spacetime Anomalies There is a spacetime vortex everywhere! Let's close as much as possible or we will be invaded by creatures from anywhere and anywhen ! Objective: Close more vortex ! After you've defeated the final stage once, go through the process of accumulating all of the time stones to continue battling Time Monster. Rumor has it that V.I.P Monster appears occasionally. 7th event: V.I.P Monster: You'll never leave the '''time storm!' Behold my true form and despair!'' Mega Rewards Catchable Workers Stage 1 : * Sir Buffalo * Sir Swagalry * Duke of Pimpwater * Lordos Conqueros * ZeusDoc Stage 2 * The Snake * The Tiger * The Dragon * Shino Bibi * NekoMan Stage3 * Time Monster * V.I.P Monster * Memnarch * 50Bucks Event Cars * Bendy Proto Zero * Steam Monster * Lunar Roller Past Events * April 28th, 2014 (iOS only) * June 14th, 2014 * August 21st, 2014 * October 15th, 2014 * January 8th, 2015 * May 30th, 2015 * August 12th, 2015 * February 22nd, 2016 * May 16th, 2016 * January 11th, 2017 * February 21st, 2017 * April 27th, 2017 * June 29th, 2017 Category:Special Event